


Mornings with you

by Burntblackfeathers



Series: Writing Games [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: “Marry Me?” (11 minutes)





	Mornings with you

It was a quiet morning. There was the soft sounds of their coffee machine, music playing from the radio in an undercurrent, the occasional clink of mug to table as they ate. 

Grantaire felt the quiet like a soft ache in his chest. His eyes kept finding their way back to Enjolras, like tides to the shore, but where he would have once averted them, he now drank him in. Enjolras seemed to glow in the soft morning light, his sharp fire not dulled, but warmer. As if he felt Grantaire’s eyes on him, he looked up and smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. 

“What is it?” he said

“Marry me?” Grantiare replied, the words coming unbidden, built up over many mornings and moments and other aches. 

Enjolras smiled wider, alight with it. “Of course.”

Grantaire blushed just a little and took the ring from the milk carton behind them, offering it as a ring. 

It sat there, imperfect, but a part of a perfect morning. 

Grantaire could see it stretching out ahead of him, mornings upon mornings, smiles that led to words that led to hands reaching across the table to one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Leave me a comment if you liked it :)
> 
> For more come and see me on tumblr as burntblackfeathers or pentopaperhandstokeys. Thanks for reading!


End file.
